Long Island Sound part 3
by Aurie Black
Summary: Sally Jackson is a beautiful, yet regular girl who is unexpectedly swept off her feet by a not so regular guy. This story takes you through the diary of young Sally as she falls in love with a mysterious stranger. I am sorry it has taken so long to post the newest chapter. I have been on a long and perilous journey. Please forgive and enjoy.


Dear Diary,

This morning I woke up to the sound of rain pounding down on the tin roof of my cabin. The rain sounded like marbles hitting the roof. It thundered so loudly I screamed and jumped out of bed. Suddenly, there was someone knocking on the door. I ran over, threw on a sweater, and threw open the door. There was Poseidon, standing on the front porch soaking wet. "Oh! Come in please! Dry off and get warm! Are you okay?" I started running around the cabin grabbing blankets, towels, firewood, whatever I could find that could be of use. He chuckled. "I'm okay. Don't worry Sally." he said in a tone that sounded grateful. I thrust the towels into his arms and find some old clothes that I thought would fit him. "Bathroom is that way. Take your time. I'll start a fire." I said in my most demanding voice. He took the stuff obediantly and walked to the bathroom. While he was gone I started a fire and changed clothes as fast as I could. Then I cleaned up my messy room and made some breakfast. When he came back there was a fire and a warm breakfast waiting. He smiled. "Wow. It looks like you were working pretty hard while I was gone." He had a cute smile. Slightly crooked and mischievous. "So the clothes fit?" I asked worried.

"Perfectly! How do you just so happen to have mens clothes?" He asked.

"Well, those were my Dads. They're one of the few things I have left from my parents." I said with a sigh.

"Oh. I'm sorry." He said awkwardly. We stood in silence for a moment.

"Well, I'm going to go hang up your clothes so they can dry." I say trying to break the sudden tension. "Help yourself to breakfast."

When I got to the bathroom to pick up his clothes, they were perfectly dry. "That's strange." I said too myself. Not fifteen minutes ago those were soaked and now they were dry as a bone. I shook my head and laid them out anyway. Maybe I was going crazy. I walked back out of the bathroom. Poseidon was sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace. He was staring into the fire. "What are you thinking about?" I asked curiously.

"My family. What you were saying about your father has me thinking about mine."

"What is he like?"

Poseidon smirked. "He's power hungry. He always tried to keep me and my siblings from... getting out of hand. He was not a very kind man."

It was strangely and suddenly very cold in the room. "Not all of your family is like that are they?" I asked.

"No. Not all of them."

"How big is your family?"

He started laughing very loudly. I was very puzzled by this reaction. It must've shown on my face because he said "I'm sorry. That's a hard question to answer. I'll tell you best I can though. I have two brothers and three sisters. They have a few kids. I could never remember all the names. Then there's my mother and father. And grandparents. That's about the extent." I sit there for a moment takinng it all in. He had five siblings! I had always wanted at least one! We sat in silence for about ten minutes while he ate. "Well, I guess the arcade will have to be postponed." He said.

"We could go tomorrow." I say hopefully. He smiled and said "Absolutely. I should probably go though. I don't want to bother you."

"Not in this weather! You could be killed! Besides I need the company." The rest of the day we went back and forth, Fireplace to the porch and back. We talked all day about nothing special. When the storm finally stopped and it started getting dark Poseidon annouced he needed to leave. He kissed me on the cheek like the night before and was gone like that. I was sad to see him go. I wanted him to stay. When I was with him, I felt a happiness I'd never felt before. I should go to sleep now since I don't want to oversleep and miss my date.

Much love,

Sally


End file.
